


things we lost to the flames

by Abbie24



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 21st District (Chicago PD) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Evan is part of CPD/Intelligence Unit, Gun Violence, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Undercover Evan “Buck” Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: the lawsuit was just a cover story to get the 118 to the think he betrayed  themEvan  Voight   has been undercover in the LAFD  for the last to years trying to bust a drug ring operating in the department, the case was to take down chase makeytwo years away from his husband jay and son Lukatwo years away from his unittwo years away from his brothers & sistershank Voight is buck's dad
Relationships: 21st District (Chicago PD) & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Jay Halstead
Comments: 34
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

the bar was dimly lit as I sat away from the people I thought I could call family, the lawsuit was a cover story from the being to protect them from the outcome. the bar was Bizzy and loud as I watched Mackey with the other members of the drug ring.

I have been undercover for the last two years as Buckley is my old last name, I had been away from my husband and son for two years.

Downing the rest of my drink I paid the bar and moved slowly to the door once I got there I walked into the cool night air, walking away from the bar I pulled out the burner phone contemplating if I make this call everything will come out 

* * *

I once thought the 118 as a family though now it's unknown if they would ever they would trust me again 

Slumped against one of the walls in the shadow of the parking lot, I press the phone to my ear and prays that the other person picks up.

" Hey kiddo"

his dad's voice was soothing and warm and the story slips out the drama between the firehouse and the fact I had two leads on the drug ring in the department. I didn't feel like a cop or a hero at that given time, I felt like a scared kid wanting my dad to help me as the tears stream down my face 

"I want to come home... if that's ok ? "

" of course its ok kiddo, I'll send Antonino to come to get you, I will send in the paperwork the LAFD and then you can come home"

hanging up I walked to the jeep and got in and drove home to the Loft, getting home I take my meds and strip down to my boxer and fall into a restful sleep 


	2. Broken trust and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucks last shift at the 118  
> Dawson arrives and the boys pack up the apartment and head to the windy city  
> the 118 realised their mistake but bucks gone

It was fair to say really that anyone who had been through being crushed by a fire truck, and then a pulmonary embolism, would be having a hard time.

No-one got it.

No-one understood. 

So yeah the lawsuit was a bad idea but it was a cover story to protect the people I care about 

I'm headed home to the windy city, today was my last shift at the 118.

After I get back to Chicago I'm joining back up with intelligence and life in LA was over for me now, after arriving home I was meet with a man standing by my door, my mentor and teammate Antonio Dawson I opened the door and he followed me in and I shut the door.

* * *

we had just finished packing up the apartment and I emptied my safe that held my badge and service weapon and wedding ring, that matched the one jay wears on his finger, the Chicago police department was gonna handle the sale for me,

so after dad sent me and Antonio the fight home tickets we headed to the airport not realising that the 118 and Maddie where going by my apartment.

* * *

as captain bobby nash lead his team down the hallway of bucks apartment as they had finally realised that buck made a mistake so when he got the papers on his desk he panicked and told the team.

arriving at the door Maddie passed along her key and the door creaked open and the air leaves his lungs when all that they were meet with was an empty apartment and bucks keys, he was gone.

and they would not see him again for 3 months 


	3. Lights will guide you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home sweet home   
> buck sees the team and jay and luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been busy with school as I'm graduating soon

the shining lights of Chicago shine on the night sky as I walk into the 21st district with Dawson to see my family for the first time in two years.

walking into the bullpen I take a look around and slip over to the office on the far side of the room pulling open the door I see the man who raised me from when I was three years old and adopted me as his own my father Hank Voight 

" hey dad " he looked up and for the first time in two years I felt calm and safe he got out of his chair and whapped me in a hug.

we talked for a little bit when we heard the voices of the team so we went back out as they hand there backs to us and dad let me do the honours of making my presence known

* * *

" so did anyone miss me "

the reactions came in fast as Kim, Erin, adam and Kevin all hugged me and Al who is my godfather gave me a long hug and then I made eye contact with the one man that made everything better no matter what and made me feel alive and loved me for me, my amazing husband and partner jay, so I opened my arms and he walked

right into them and tucked his head under my chin and I held him close and pressed my lips to his for the first time in two years.

after a while dad let me and jay go home to get Luka from will and Connors house, pulling up at the house and when where lead inside, I hugged will and walked into the living room where my 4-year-old son was sat on the couch, as soon as those big brown eyes looked up at me I felt like I was home and he was off the couch and into my arms where he held on tight and I felt jay slide his arm around my waist and hold us close 


	4. the old me is dead and gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intelligence arrives in LA   
> make an arrest buck acts like his dad   
> fire and shooting buck see's the 118

**LAPD HEADQUARTERS 7:30 PM**

we had been in LA for a day and I hated it 

The streets of LA are cold and damp in the midst of a February freeze. Breath hangs like mist in the air, and weather stations warn of snow and ice in the coming days. It’s an unusual winter, and the citizens of LA are displaced by its appearance.

It’s a time in which the 911 dispatch centre is overrun with calls.

For the first time in three months, they’re not my problem.

Reacclimatised to the harsher winters of more northern Chicago, I was dressed in thick denim jeans, sturdy boots and a thick long-sleeved top covered with a leather jacket. Matched by my slightly shorter partner, we familiarise themselves with the city streets on route to our destination. the streets were quiet and icy the snow upholding any sound we make.

arriving at the LAPD HQ we are lead to a bullpen where the rest of the team was waiting for us the board coved with photos of chase Mackey and his group, record and money transactions, we had been gathering evidence agest them for the last three months and the three years I was here definitely helped

* * *

arriving at the warehouse we parked a block away and there was a group of uniforms waiting as we walked over dad took charge and gave them there odaers to not engage and let us do the talking

we pull up a block away from the entrance, sliding quickly from their car and approaching the four uniformed officers with them.

The four officers nod. jay meets my gaze for a brief moment, and then we are moving. we take up positon on either side of the doorway, the two Detectives moving in sync as always.

Jay knocks, waiting for movement. Sure enough, a small hatch slides open, before the person behind it swears and shouts “cops!”

i was is quick to intervene before we end up in too sticky a situation. “We just want to talk, that’s all!”

There’s another swear, and then the hatch slams shut. Hackles raised, both me and Jay exchange glances before moving in a form we have used so many times. and then there was gun fire and yelling on both sides as body dropped , as i scanned the area i saw someone trying to exacspe so i tackle him ti the ground and held him there as he tried to get away puches were thuone and i got so good hits in 

“Where’s mackey ?!” i growl, and my voice is so eerily similar to dad’s that even Jay has to supress a little shudder. Still, he lets me work.

“I SAID WHERE’S MACKEY ?!”

The man spits up at me .

It’s the wrong move.

i puch him again so hard that he sees starts and black spots before i pulled him up on his feet and lead him outside with jay watching my back the whole time.

* * *

we had been back at HQ for the last hour going over everything when we got called out to a fire that had shots fired at officers and members of the LAFD so as we pulled up there where trucks and ambolances everywhere the air was tinged with smoke and ash as we walked up to the offers on site i heard a familiar voice call my name . 

truning i saw bobby and the rest of the 118 standing there looking at me . 


End file.
